I'm glad it wasn't you
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: As Cora lay dying in Regina's arms from a gunshot wound, "it should have been you." How could anyone love the EvilQueen? Maybe there was still someone in the world who actually could. SQ Inspired slightly from Political Soundbites by heart ways just in the slightly political realm. But them off to my own making.
1. Chapter 1

Regina had been driving emma insane.

Emma Swan had applied for a new job as a Publicist for a Mayor of a small town in Maine. A mayor that had decided to try her luck in a bigger arena than small town politics. Emma had seen her campaign comercials, woman seemed as innocent as any other politician out there, she must have a good PR team emma thought. She came by the opportunity from her last bounty hunt.

"I like what you do kid. We could use you on our team. We are actually looking for a PR assistant for our politician, very hush hush. You interested? Seems like you would be good muscle for keeping people quiet."

Emma thought it sounded interesting, hey she was 26 and thought maybe she wouldn't have to move around as much. She applied, and got the job off the interview. Now meeting Mayor Regina had been a real trip.

She sat in a black and white office with black trees twisting up the walls. The furnature was black, there was a white horse on the mantal, and strangly apples on the tables, real apples.

The Mayor came in with a loud bang of the door. Angerly yelling on the phone.

"I don't care Sydney. I want dirt on the competition and I want it now, I don't care how illegal it is."

Suddenly Regina realized she was not alone.

"Excuse me. Who are you." She glared at the blond sitting quietly on the couch.

Emma hopped up and extended her hand. "Swan. Emma Swan. I am your new Publicist."

Regina stared at her hand for a long moment, vaguly remembering Sydney mentioning a new publicist as the last one turned out to be a rat journalist in disguise.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. Mayor Mills—Regina." She shook her hand hard. She noticed the blond had nice arms, beautiful hair if she let her mind wander and the most captivating eyes.

Regina held her hand a moment to long staring into her eyes. Emma coughed and Regina let go.

"Sorry… its been a long day. "

"oh I understand, been nervous about impressing the new boss." Emma smiled easily, how bad could this woman actually be?

…..

It was late. 3am. Regina needed Emma on call every morning 6am "just in case". But Emma couldn't sleep. These last two weeks had been crazy. Regina was a hard ass. Emma was beginning to think this woman actually had no soul. She was sweet on camera but off camera… emma didn't know what to make of her. Was she just trying to be strong in a man's world? Or was this really her?

Either way she wasn't chasing after people anymore just doing damage control. As she stared at her ceiling of her room, new with no cracks, she jumped when her phone rang.

"Regina?! Are you alright?" Her boss was calling at 3am? Something must have happened.

"Emma? Oh are you awake?"

Really? This woman had called to see if she were awake? Regina was silent, that never happened.

"Regina, do you need something."

"I…well I havn't… could you come over?" reginas voice sounded like a plea for help. Emma gathered she had probably been drinking.

"At 3am? Madame Mayor people will talk."emma added with a little laugh.

"oh, I'm sorry. I'll…go."

"Regina wait." The line went dead.

Emma was worried. She didn't know regina well enough but she knew when someone wasn't ok. It was one of her super powers. She quickly made the decision to check on Regina. She threw on a black hoodie over her white tank top and dashed out in her blue shorts.

Regina was sitting in her tub with a bottle of liquer. She had never drank this much before, she wondered if she would survive it. Her mother had returned, Cora. Which was the only reason she was not simply staying the mayor of the tiny town of StoryBrook. Her life had just started to look up she was wanting to adopt, then her mother appeared and she was reminded once again, Cora owned her, had given up everything so Regina could succeed in life. She took another drink.

Emma ran up to the house. 108 Mifflin Street. The mayors house was the biggest on the block. She hesitated only a moment before she dug out the extra key she had for emergencies.

"Regina! Hello! Where are u?" The house looked dead. She wandered upstairs, her terror growing. There was a light on in the bedroom, upon closer inspection looked like it was the bathroom.

Emma took a deep breath before walking in and … heard crying. She walked in and saw regina in her underware which a bottle of something strong sitting by the tub half way gone and her face was in her hands and she was quietly sobbing.

Emma kneeled down beside the tub and put her hand on regina's shoulder.

"Hey. Regina?"

Regina lifted her face to look at Emma, surprise showing.

"Emma? You came." She didn't seem to know what to do.

"Yeah… I was worried. " she said holding reginas gaze.

"why would you care." She shot back.

All Emma could do was be honest. "I have no idea. But I do."

She reached her hand out for regina and helped her out. She made her sit on a towel and drink lots of water, hoping to avoid an emergency room visit. Though an hour later regina was throwing up everything she had ever eaten in her life. Emma sat there with her hand on her back and holding her hair back and wiping her face everytime she came up for air. Finally when she had finished Emma scooped her up and put her in bed.

Emma was about to leave. It was 6 am. Regina was out of the woods and in bed, staring down at her hand that lay next to her face on the light blue pillowcase.

"come here." Emma held her arms out. Regina climbed in. She hadn't trusted anyone, not in a long time. But she couldn't help it, she wanted to be wanted right now, she wanted to feel safe. And in emmas arms she did and they both nodded off to sleep.

"regina dear!"

Regina bolted awake.

"Mother. " she looked over and still saw a sleeping emma. "shit!"

"Emma!" she wacked her with a pillow.

"uh ah what.."

"My mother, Emma you have to hide!" Regina was showing true fear in every inch of her face.

Emma stumbled to the closet and closed the door.

Just as Cora walked in.

"regina dear. Why are you not dressed and ready? Were you ill?" She looked around noticing the smell of puke and looking thouroughly disgusted.

"yes mother, I was." Regina seemed like a little kid again. Wanting her mom, but her mother never liked to be around when she was sick, that duty usually fell to her father unless she was very ill.

"well dear I guess you won't be making it to the press meeting today, we will have to reschedual. Though a Friday was hard to get. I'll call u later dear. Please do try to clean up." With that Cora left the room got on her phone to reschedual and soon regina heard the front door lock click.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"you can come out now." She had her head in her hands again.

Emma walked out of the closet.

"shit that is your mother?! Does that woman have a soul?" Emma started to get defensive. Regina was sick and needed someone to take care of her, it was obvious no one else not even Regina's mother was going to.

"Yes, that's mother. She doesn't like things to be… inconvenient. Sorry you had to… hide." She offered a weak smile, emma noticed she was still really pale.

"Well, your still sick. So I'll go make you some toast and coffee?" Emma walked to the door waiting for a resonse grabbing the door handle.

"Your… staying?" Regina looked hopeful and small in her huge bed pulling her knees up to her chest.

"yeah, guess I am."

Regina smiled quietly to herself.

Emma spent the whole day with regina. Getting her to open up wasn't too hard considering emma had seen her at quite a low the night before and Regina figured she had earned a little insight.

"Regina. That's abuse." Emma reached for her hand, surprising regina again.

"Emma shes my mother. And I grew up… far away from here. Things were different there."

"Doesn't mean you should put up with it. You deserve so much better." She shook her head in frustration she wanted to protect regina.

"I don't, I'm not a good person Emma. I have done some horrible things." She looked away out the window as if watching her past actions springing to life.

"Regina no one is perfect, this isn't a fairytale…" Reginas eyes shot to her, searching for a deeper meaning in her statement. She didn't find one, just concern.

The conversation took a lighter turn after Emma tried some of Regina's home made apple cider.

"And there I was running around without underware, I was the madest 6 year old, beat the crap out my host brother with a Barbie to get it back." Emmas eyes were bright and alive telling the story. It had gotten late and the light from the lamp shone bright in her eyes.

Regina laughed. When was the last time she had done that? Let alone smiled. Emma was still talking when Regina became fascinated with a curl that had fallen in Emma's face. Without thinking she reached out and tucked it behind Emma's ear. Emma stoped talking. Regina's smile faded.

Regina cupped emma's face, searching her eyes for fear. She found none.

She stroked her thumb over emmas cheek.

Emma leaned into it.

Then Regina leaned in, and kissed her soft pink lips.

The lights flickered and they pulled apart.

"Emma, I'm sorry…"

Her apology was silenced by another kiss. She grabbed the back of emma's neck and deepened the kiss.

Soon the clothes were off and there was gentle touching and gazing being held.

When then both found there release they collapse in a pile of sheets and arms. Emma wanted to run. She made a move to get up but regina grabbed her wrist.

"please. Stay."

…

The next week couple months flew by. Regina seeming the same to the outside world, and to emma at the office but every night in the safe walls of 108 Mifflin street Regina was warm, a bit shy at times. And she smiled, real genuine smiles.

Today Emma was in the office waiting for regina to finish her interview which was happening right outside story brook. The media was everywhere and emma was watching the TV anxiously. Regina had received some threats about pulling out of the campaign. But her team really didn't think but of it. Emma however was a wreck that her lover did not have enough security detail for her liking. Inside StoryBrook Regina was safe, outside seemed just crazy. It felt like storybrook was in some weird bubble no one but emma had penetrated.

She saw Cora on the screen with Regina. This made Emma's blood boil. That woman was terrible to Regina. Emma was certin she didn't have a heart. She was trying to figure out a way to get Regina away, but short of kid napping her she had no clue as to how.

Just as she was lost in her thoughts, there were gun shots. People screamed the camera went down. Emma froze. Regina.

She was out of the office in the car in a rush of speed. Drive fast out of storybrook. She got within a mile and jumped out of the car and started running.

…

Regina heard the shouting, then her mother took one step to the right of her, one fatal step. Then next thing she heard were gun shots. Her mothers shocked face. Cora falling into her. Regina kept screaming for help. Cora right before she died said the crewlest thing she had ever uttered to Regina.

"It should have been you." With that she left a very damaged Regina alone.

It took the cops a while to get Regina to let go of her mother. She kept screaming no. But finally the shock hit. She started shaking. She couldn't hold on any more. The cops placed a blanket on her telling her they caught the guy. Regina just stared into space, not uttering a word tears running down her face. The realization sinking in.

_She never loved me._

Emma could see her bright orange blanket. She was alive.

"Mame you can't go in there.."

"I'm her publicist."

"you can't go.."

"I'm her fucking girlfriend!" They stopped holding her back.

"I love her, try and stop me." She pushed past them.

"Regina!" she put her hands on her knees.

"Regina, hey look at me I'm here, I'm right here."

Regina slowly lifted her eyes.

"Emma?" she looked back and forth in her eyes.

"yeah babe its me." She smiled holding on to her tighter.

"She didn't love me. No one …does." She looked off into the dark.

"I do Regina." She pulled reginas face back to look at hers.

"I love you."

She took Regina back to her place. Held her in her arms as Regina cried herself to sleep. Emma cried too and was glad that it was dark so regina wouldn't see. She could have lost her. It could have been Regina.

…

Regina jolted awake. Emma was still holding her hand, jerked she started to wake up.

Regina tried to steady her breathing.

"Sorry I…"

"It's ok. Want to go back to sleep."

Regina looked at her with big eyes and shook her head.

"ok" emma yawned. It was 6 am.

"Let's got make brekfest."

"Emma, its 6am, please go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you…" She hugged herself tight with her arms.

Emma rubbed reginas arm and regina looked up at her.

"it's ok." Gave her a kiss on the cheek. Grabbed her hoodie and shorts and threw them on.

"come down when your ready I'll get a head start."

…..

Emma made pancakes. They looked really funny. It was one of the few things she actually knew how to cook. She was feeling very mortal and she didn't want to live another day without letting regina know how she really felt.

Regina walked in wearing her light blue robe. And sat down at the island. Emma sat down next to her, regina rubbed her eyes then when she looked at her pancakes

"Will you be my g….."

Emmas eyes where wide her hands were shaking, regina looked puzzeled.

"girl friend. Its says girlfriend."

Regina looked at emma.

"Regina, damn it regina it could have been you yesterday, I am really sorry about you losing your mother but I am not sorry it was her. I need you, you don't even realize how much, you think I have been saving you but you have been saving me. I love you and I want to do things for you, I want to wipe your tears away and make you laugh, and get smacked with pillows and I would do anything just to see that smile on your face that you only put on for me. If this is too fast I can wait…"

"emma."

"I mean no pressure if you don't want to.."

"emma.

"its cool I'll just…"

Regina grabbed her face with both of her hands.

"stop talking."

Regina crashed her lips into emmas.

Emma lifted her up and laid her on the couch, regina sat up and pushed emma back, pinning her to the couch instead.

"I love you too."


	2. Falling

Falling

Regina woke up on her couch snuggled closely into a pillow of blonde curls.

"Morning princess." Emma said brightly. She had never been a morning person but if she was going to wake up everyday to such a sight, she might change her mind.

Regina just snuggled in closer.

"No not yet. I was dreaming."

Emma laughed and hugged regina tighter.

"anything good? Was I in it." Kissing reginas hair.

"Emma…."

Emma thought maybe she could find a way to get regina up. She wanted to take her girlfriend on a date, and get her to stay in storybrook for now.

Emma kissed reginas hair again. Moved a little out of her grasp and starting placing kisses on reginas neck.

"Mmm Emma." Regina's voice was still raspy from sleep, which Emma found pretty damn attractive.

"Yea?" Emma moved up to reginas ear and started to play with it.

"I.." Emma put her mouth on regina silencing her for the moment.

Then pulled away enough to see her face.

"You're beautiful." She added with a dorky smile.

Regina returned it with one of her own and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Stay in StoryBrook." Emmas eyes were full of worry and love and then frustration as she had not meant to bring this topic up yet.

"What?" Regina pushed up on her elbows.

"Regina, I don't want to lose you please for now don't leave StoryBrook, being the mayor is enough. I promise I will make it enough." Emma hadn't asked anyone for anything since she was six and wrote santa. But she was wishing now Regina would at least think about it.

"Emma, you are asking me to give up my career, my life…. This is a heavy discussion for the morning." Regina blew out a sign and fell back into the pillows hand going through her hair,

"Regina, it doesn't have to be forever," Emma layed down on top of reginas chest looking at her hands avoiding eye contact, " just you know for now. Are there any other goals you wanted to meet? Things you wanted to do?" Emma started rambling off.

Regina thought for a moment watching the lights from the chadalier in the other room dance on the ceiling above her.

"I wanted to be a mother." She locked eyes with emma.

"Um well… that will work."

"What dear? You really are quite elloquant. I was thinking about adopting for sometime now actually. But if you don't want kids… I am sorry this is also not a discussion for the morning." Regina let out another sigh, she really didn't want to chase emma away. She wasn't sure she could but did she really want to take chances? What if Emma could be her happy ending? Could she handle everything that came with being close to Regina Mills?

"Let's look into it." Emma was smiling.

"Regina I grew up in the foster system and it would be amazing to give a happy ending to some kid out there. It really is hard watching all the other kids get homes and your stuck waiting for your family that never comes… sorry I get wrapped up."

Regina put her hand on Emmas cheek. "I love you." She said it so strongly she almost believed in the power of the word itself in that moment.

"yeah? Me too." Emma pecked Reginas lips quickly with getting up.

"Let me take you out today, I have an idea!"

Regina watched Emma bound around the house packing some bags. And off they were into the car for a day of beach hiking.

….

Two weeks later Regina had settled back into being simply the mayor and if she was honest with herself was quite enjoying it. She was a little softer than she used to be with the people of the town, who knows if there was a real election maybe she would even win now.

Regina had taken the day off to plan a surprise for Emma when she came home that night. She had flowers, music and whipped cream all ready. She smiled at herself as she thought about how the night might unfold, when there was a knock at the door.

"Are you miss um Swan?" a teen with a skater look to him asked.

"No, I am Miss Mills, miss Swan is … not home at the moment." It was still taking Regina a while to get used to calling emma her girlfriend.

"Well lady I was only payed 50 bucks to bring this kid to you so, you figure out what to do with him."

"with what child" Regina looked down and realized she had somehow missed the little boy standing at the teenagers side.

"Oh and heres a note. Have a nice day lady." He got on his board and road off. Leaving a little man standing there, both him and regina feeling akward.

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and she was warmer she stooped the the child's level.

"Sweetheart what is your name?"

He steped forward.

"Henry."

…..

Regina took him inside and sat him on the couch.

"Do you want to watch TV sweetie, while I figure out what we are going to do?"

Henry smiled and nodded. Regina turned on some cartoons and sat next to him while she read the letter.

_Miss Swan,_

_I realize how innopropriate this is. I know it was a closed adoption. I don't know what got me thinking that you would want your son back as you gave him up in the first place. But Henry is a special boy I promise. I have loved him since the day he came into my life. There were however, unseen circumstances. I cannot keep him any longer. As this breaks my heart I am hoping you are a kind woman and maybe now have the means to take care of him. I really am hoping you do not allow him to end up in the foster system. It is not a place anyone should ever end up. But you are my last hope. _

_Henry's Mother._

Regina finished reading. Son. Emm's son. Her Emma's son. She looked at the child he smiled at her, Emm's smile. Reginas chest hurt. What if Emma didn't want to keep him? Regina instantly wanted him. What if this was a trick? Something political? Oh but he was just a child.

She grabbed her phone off the table where it had been sitting pondering what to type to emma, when Henry climbed in her lap. Luckily she was not dressed up she was in shorts and a light blue shirt, this made her less intimidating to the boy.

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. This boy was so trusting, obviously well loved. She wrapped her arms around him and decided she never wanted to let go.

….

After nodding off to sleep Regina awake to a slightly snoring five year old. She sighed and picked up her phone.

"Miss Lucus, hey its mayor mills. I know we havnt talked in a while but would you mind helping me out today? Great. I um, am watching this child and I have no idea what to buy. I think I might need pull ups, um some food from grannies, juice. Could you help me out, I promise I will pay you for it. Thank you so much Miss Lucus. See you soon!"

It wasn't an hour later that she hear the knock and slipped the little boy to the couch off her lap. She tucked him in with a blanket and after one last look at his sweet face went to the door,

"Miss Lucus thank you so much!" regina was very happy that Ruby hadn't simply hung up the phone on her an hour ago.

"No problem Regina! Hey is that him? He's so cute! I have more bags in my car if you want to put the food I got him away. I got him some toys and things. And Regina you have known me for years, call me Ruby." She added the last bit with a smile.

"Thank you, here this is all I have but I will get you more." She handed Ruby a few bundreds.

"Oh Regina this is way too much…"

"Ruby please I really appreciate it. " regiana gave Ruby one of her rare genuine smiles and the girl was hooked.

"well ok Regina but call me again if you need anything else. And if you need any help promise I'll be the first sitter you call."

"absolutely."

Ruby ran off to her car and back to finish her shift at the diner.

Regina closed the door and looked at the boy. Shit she still needed to tell Emma. She pulled out her phone. What to say what to say…

_Emma I have your son…_

No that was too cryptic. She didn't want Emma to freak out. Wait freak out, Emma had never even told her she had a son. Even if it was six years ago.

_Emma. I need you home as soon as possible. We need to talk about something. I need to know about…._ Where had it said in the letter…._ I need to know about your time in Boston. Someone is here…._

_Send._

A min later her phone was ringing. She rushed to the kitchen to keep it quite.

_ Regina! Who is there! Are you alright?!_

_Yes dear I'm fine._

_Remember that talk we had?_

_Which one?_

_About adopting?_

_Yeah regina but what, what is going on?_

_Your Son Emma. He's here._

_….._

There was silence on the other end.

_Emma? Please say something. _

_Shit._

_Emma?_

_I'm coming home. Now._

_Ok I'll see you for dinner than dear, I love you._

_I love you Regina, please let me explain._

_I will dear. Be careful_

….

Emma rushed home. Her son? How could he be in storybrook. How did someone even find her? The records were sealed.

She ran up to the house frantically fumbling with her keys. She opened the door to a sleeping Regina with a little boy curled up half in her lap. The picture was too cute, if Emma's heart wouldn't have been pouding so hard maybe she could have left them just to sleep.

Regina started to register someone else was there and started to stir rubbing her eyes. Then seeing Emma smiled. Slipped Henry once again to the couch and made sure he was tucked in. then she motioned to the kitchen.

When they were safely in the kitchen.

"Regina please let me explain."

"Go on dear I am listening."

"I didn't tell you about him because, I wanted to leave my past behind me. It was painful and I wanted to just forget it and move on with you. I should have told you." She said reaching for reginas hand and griping it tight when she reached it hoping regina wouldn't run away.

"who is his father?" regina said barely above a whisper.

"This guy I met, Neil. It was back in the days I was trying to stay out of homes. He was in a car I was trying to steal. We ran away together. I thought he loved me. Then he pinned stolen watches on me and left for … well Canada as cliché as it sounds… I was too young to be a mother. He doesn't even know." Emma looked Regina straight in the eyes, no point in avoiding anything or holding anything back.

"Well what do you propose we do Emma. We have a child in our living room."

"propose? I mean regina if you don't want him… wow this is a lot I know we talked about adopting but that was a while off this is all so sudden,.."

"Emma." Regina grabed her face with both hands.

"I am concered with your future and not your past. Just like your son."

Emma started crying.

"Emma I don't think I could let go of him if I tried. He wouldn't let go of me all day. I have never been used to people well loving me and wanting to be around me. Just someone a long time ago, you and now Henry. Did I ever tell you that is my fathers name? it must be fate. " Regina smiled with wet eyes as well.

Emma hugged her girlfriend tight.

"Thank you Regina. I promise we will work this out."

A little hand tugged as regina's pants. And then ran back to the other room.

"Ill make some uh coffee, you go ahead and check on him he's been with you all day."

Regina nodded and walked to the living room

"henry dear are u ok?" regina ran her hand through his hair.

"yeah is, is that Emma? My other mom?" he looked a little shy.

"yes dear. Do you want to go meet her?" regina smiled still trying to sooth the young boy's fears.

"But I want you to be my mom. I like you." He said looking at the floor.

"hey," regina lifted his ching with her finger,"I'm not going anywhere Henry. I will be here the whole time. If things go well I will be your mother too. You will like emma she is very sweet I do. Do you know about fairytales Henry?"

His little face nodded

"well your mother, shes like the prince who rescuded the princess. She is my special prince. She saved me. I love her with all of my heart. We may even get married one day, would you like that?"

"I'd love it!" Henry said enthusiastically.

"good. Well let's go meet emma." She reached out and picked up Henry and walked him in the kitchen.

"Henry this is Emma. Emma this is Henry."

Emma took a long look at the boy she gave up all those years ago and started to cry, she tried despratly to wipe the tears away.

"sorry. Its great to finally meet you Henry."

Henry looked puzzeled.

"why are you so sad? Do you need juice? Can I get her juice?" he looked at Regina.

She shrugged and set him down.

"ok sweetheart but be careful, why don't you get her a juice box from the closet.

"ok." He returned quickly with a small pink box of juice.

"juice always helps when I am sad." He said with a smile. And with that he gave her a hug.

"thank you Henry." Emma hugged her son for the first time.

….

After the juice box introduction they had made Henry a room in one of the guest rooms the one closest to their master bedroom.

"Henry if you need anything, or get scared I want you to come right in. Or call for me or Emma and we will be right in ok?"

"ok Mom…" he said without thinking then as Regina did not react badly he just accepted it. Yep these were his new moms ok. Emma and regina both tucked him in and kissed him good night and headed to bed.

Emma couldn't sleep. She was a ball of emotions. Regina however couldn't sleep sounder. She was happy. She had her knight and she had a son, both who loved her. This was her happy ending and she would now do anything to protect them.

"Regina hey are u awake?

Emma rubbed her arm.

Regina was only half awake.

"yes dear I'm awake. Are u ok?"

"Please answer one question for me ok?"

"Anything dear." Regina nuzzled into her.

"Are you … happy?"

Regina wrapped her arm around Emma.

"of course dear. Now go to sleep. I need to get up and make breakfast for an extra person in the morning."

Emma relaxed into reginas embrace. She wasn't losing Regina. Regina was keeping her son. She was done running. She had a home. Nothing she had done would make regina leave, she was sure of that now.

But would Emma be so kind when it was Regina's secrets that were let out?


	3. 28

Ch.3 28

It had been two years since Emma and Regina met. They filled their time with vacations, henry's piano lessons, henry's soccer games, school plays, paper work and long conversations into the night. Marriage was never far from eithers mind.

Emma just wasn't sure how to pop the question. It did need to be her right? Regina must be expecting emma to ask her. But they were so happy, what if marriage freaked regina out? She had been engaged before and married before but never really gave Emma the whole story.

Emma had become the town's assistant sheriff as Regina did not really need a publicist in such a small town. Emma was finishing her work today quickly so she could get home and take her girlfriend out to eat, it was there 2nd anniversary and Emma wanted it to be perfect.

Regina sat at home helping Henry with his homework.

"mom are you going to ask her tonight?"

"Henry!" Regina looked at him with a smile and a laugh.

"Come ON mom. I found the ring you bought her." He turned his attention from his mom back to his hw.

"it looks nice. She'll like it."

Regina ruffled his hair.

"Thanks henry." She wraped her arm around him and squeezed him.

"I just hope she says yes…" Regina looked out the window and watched the birds flying by outside and sighed.

"Ruby you got it covered?" Emma was dropping Ruby off at the house and picking up her date.

"Yes Emma, me and henry are gunna play video games until dawn, and eat lots of pizza don't worry. So anniversary huh?"

"yea number two and I just want it to be special." Emma smiled to herself.

"well regina is going out to dinner with you so I am sure it will be special enough, she loves you a lot you know. Her face lights up everytime you walk in the room, well at the diner that I have seen anyways." She gave emma a playful nudge.

Ruby and Henry hurried off to the kitchen to make a home made pizza. Emma went upstairs to find Regina sitting in a black dress sitting just off the shoulders with her hair up in a decorative pony tail. Crystal earings hanging down, black laced high heels and her make up with a slight smokey eye. She looked very regal.

"is it too much?" Regina said as she looked up at emma a little shy.

"Regina you're beautiful." Emma said with her mouth hanging wide open.

Regina laughed

"You too dear, nice red dress, where have you been hiding this one? And I love it when your hair is curled." She whispered the last part into emmas ear.

Emma blushed like a teenager.

"Thank you. We should get going.

Emma had set up a picnick on the pier near a beach where they could stroll after and had tiki torches put in for the walk. There was flirting and laughin all throughout dinner after they both took their shoes off and walked along the lighted path to their perfect sitting rock with a great view of the waves. Regina surprised her however and sat in the sand instead of on the rock.

"oh ok." Emma smiled Regina usually liked to stay clean and pristine but she noticed her girlfriend was in quite the playful mood tonight smiling up at her brightly and patting the sand next to her.

"Come on Emma I don't bite."

"Oh but you should." Emma said as she smiled and sat down next to regina grabiing her hand.

Regina was quiet for a while watching the waves when she removed her hand from emmas told her to put her legs out. Emma complied with a confused look. Regina straddled her legs and sat on het lap.

"Emma. I'm scared." Regina said letting out a huge sigh.

"Regina. I'm right here, what is wrong?" Emma started to feel worry creeping into her face.

Regina took another deep breath and grabbed Emmas hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Emma Swan. And I love Henry. I just want to spend my life like this, with you two."

Emma was now feeling stupid for not buying the ring. This would have been perfect, she would have asked regina to marry her right now this was the moment.

"Emma, would you marry me?" Regina lost her smile and just pulled our a box from her bag.

"You don't have to answer now, and if you are not wanting to get married now it can wait but I love you, please think about-"

Emma rolled regina so she was laying on the sand.

"Yes Regina." With that she kissed her fiancé.

They got home about one in the morning with Ruby and Henry asleep in their fort in the living room.

They decided to let them sleep. And they headed off to bed and tried to be as quite as they could upstairs.

Regina was humming to herself the next morning as Henry came in.

"well what did she say?" Henry smiled like he already knew the answer.

"Good morning sweetheart" Reginas smile grew wider "she said yes."

Henry jumped up and hugged her.

"oh mom I am so happy for your two! Can I do something in the wedding?"

"Of course my little prince."

"awesome." He turned to walk away.

….

Regina woke to the sound of the clocktower.

"mmmm, Emma turn it off." Regina dug deeper into the crook of Emma's neck.

"Regina it's your town, you find a way to turn the clock tower off." She started laughing, "Since when has that thing started working anyway?"

Regina froze. The clock tower was moving?

"What did you say?"

"Regina go back to sleep." Emma kissed her lightly on the lips and wrapped her back in her arms.

Regina tried to wave it off. It was probably nothing. But she couldn't help that nagging feeling that her world was about to fall apart.

The week of the clock tower Regina became very agitated as the to the dismay of her family. She was short tempered and and quick to swinging emotions. Emma was comforting her every night holding her while she was silently freaking out and holding Emma as if her life depended on it.

"regina, nothing is going to happen I love you." Emma would reassure her. And regina would take a deep break and tell emma

"I love you too dear, never forget that."

….

Henry was very emotional at school and his teacher knew since he was going through a rough time at home that maybe a new book would cheer him up. She had found one in her closet just the other day. A book on fairytales. She gave it to Henry telling him that happy endings are not always what you expect. Don't worry your mom will be ok.

Regina was trying to grip her life so tightly though it felt like it was slipping away. Though nothing had changed. She decided she would go to doctor hopper and try to talk about her fears.

When Emma walked in the door Regina ran into her hug,

"Regina? Please talk to me, this has gone on for over a week." Emma was tired and concered.

"Emma I just am dealing with some memories that came up from my past. I am going to go to doctor hopper tomorrow and talk with him, I love you so much I am so sorry I promise I will be better."

Emma hugged her back

"Regina it's ok. We will be ok."

Henry walked in to his moms hugging.

"Wow this book really must be magic."

Emma wiped Regina's tears away and looked back at their son. As Regina smiled.

"Why is that Henry?"

"Because you got mom to smile again it must be good luck." He said with his face lighting up.

"Mom look at this cool book Miss Blanchard gave me." Thrusting it in her hands.

Regina looked at the book "Once upon a time." She turned to the first page and saw, herself. Well the evil queen. She promptly dropped the book.

"oh sweetheart I'm sorry I… lost my grip." She scambled to pick it up.

"it's a nice book let me go put it in your room. You get started on your hw."

Regina ran up the stairs so preoccupied that she didn't notice Emma follow her.

"Regina…" Emma approached hesitantly.

"Babe are you sick or something? You can talk to me about anything. I won't judge you, you know that…"

"Emma, sweatheart I am so sorry, I will be better I promise, and I want to talk to you I'm just not ready yet ok? But I won't shut you out. I will talk to archie and come home and talk to you about it once I practice ok?" she grabbed Emmas hand, "I love you. Lets talk about something more happy. Its your birthday soon. What do you want for your birthday. 28 right? " as she said 28 something clicked in her brain

_and on the child's 28th birthday, the final battle will begin."_

_No._

"go ahead downstairs and help henry with his home and I will have dinner ready soon, or you can go wash the lettuce and I will be right down. She gave emma a quick kiss and turned her around. Once Emma was out he door. Regina filled through the book . The day of the curse. The page with Snow and charmings baby, and the name stiched into the blanket: Emma.


	4. Once Upon A Time

Ch.4 Once upon a Time.

_Let me tell you a story. Once upon a Time…._

"uh that sounds stupid." Regina was pacing in her room.

Emma her Emma was the savior. That is why the curse was weakening. She needed to tell her. No, then she would run away, and take Henry. Regina couldn't lose them. But would she just lose them anyway if she didn't try?

Regina made dinner and ate with her family seeming very distracted.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweatheart I'm sorry what?" Regina focused all her attention on her son.

"Will you read me my new book tonight?" He was hopeful he wanted to spend some time alone with his mom maybe that would help her.

"Can we do comic books instead darling? " She smiled and seemed like herself again. She was determinded to keep things normal. Through tonight at least.

"ok mom!" Henry hugged her put his dishes away and ran off to get ready for bed.

Regina stopped Emma in the doorway to the kitchen with a hand on her arm.

"Emma…"

Emma turned to look at her.

"Can ….Can I talk to you tonight. Forget archie. I want to talk to you."

Emma was so relieved. If she was honest with herself she was jealous that regina was so ready to talk to archie and not to her.

"Yeah, absolutely."

….

Regina had read to henry and they had tucked him in and settled into there own bed. Emma sitting in front of Regina as she sat with her back against the pile of pillows.

"ok, Once Upon a Time…."

"There was a young girl. Who loved riding horses, and loved her father very much. This girl was also in love. With the stable boy. She was always trying to sneek off to see him as her mother did not approve." Regina saw Emma smiling at her and felt her grip her hand, so she continued on.

"One day there was a um _king _traveling through with his young daughter. Her horse ran away. The young girl saved her life. And as a reward she was given by her mother to the young girls father." Emma's face furrowed.

"The young girl went to run away with the stable boy but the little girl followed and saw them kiss. She had really wanted a new mother and was devastated by what she saw. The young girl told the little one that True love is Magic. And I don't want to marry your father. The girl promised to keep her secret. But ending up telling the young girls mother."

Emma touched Regina's cheek.

"What happened when your mother found out?" Emma figured regina was telling this all as a story to make it easier so the fairytale like words meant nothing to her.

_Be brave Regina you can do this. _Regina said to herself then look at emma then sighed and continued.

"She killed him, in front of me." Regina looked back at Emma's horror stricken face.

"wait what? She killed him?!"

Regina shrugged and looked down.

"Yes…"

Emma was shocked. She was right Regina's mom had no heart. She murdered in front of her own daughter and hurt her own daughter.

"That's why I was worried about my mom seeing you. I thought if she found out how I felt she might hurt you too." Regina played with Emma's hand to distract herself.

"Regina … I'm so sorry." Emma engulfed Regina in a hug.

Regina squeezed her eyes tight.

"it was a long time ago Emma." But she didn't even convince her self that she felt like it was.

"I felt empty until you came into my life. I thought I had escaped my mother but she came back."

Emma leaned back and grabed regina's face

"sweatheart she can't hurt you anymore. And if she was still here I wouldn't let her."

"Emma, thank you. But that's not the end of the story." Regina's hands shook as she reached them up to cover Emma's.


	5. So the Story Continued

Ch.5

Regina took a shaky breath.

"Emma I have never really talked about this before, besides with the person who saved my life. So just know it means a lot that I am telling you any of this, I really love you."

She glanced away as a tear fell down her cheek. Emma carefully brushed it away with her finger tips.

"Regina, you are strong. You can do this." Emma smiled at her. She had no idea how dark this story went, but she didn't want regina to go down this path alone. She was in for the ride.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Emma kissed reginas hand that she was now holding.

"Where to start. I guess I already have. The woman who saved my life. She was passing by as I was feeling trapped in my marriage. I couldn't go anywhere, I was a prisoner. I was frustrated and started hitting my railing on my balcony. It broke. And I was unlucky in this woman breaking my fall."

She looked up and saw the pain in emmas eyes.

"Well unlucky until now. I am so glad I have you and Henry. My life is perfect." She smiled.

"The woman asked me why I had jumped, I didn't but it wasn't like I hadn't thought about it. After talking with her I had once again the most important thing anyone could have; hope. I started to take back my life. She even tried to show me I could love again by setting me up with someone. I was too scared to go in though."

"I started to do things I wasn't proud of. There was this man who my husband befriended that was enfatuated with me so I used him. Manipulated him. He might…"

Regina paused.

"He might have has something to do with my husbands death."

She looked into Emma's eyes.

"Do you think I am horrible?" Searching though she couldn't tell what emma was thinking.

"please emma, say something."

"That's…"

Regina gripped emmas hand tighter.

"that's not the worst thing someone could do…"

"Do you still love me Emma?" Regina was hoping beyoung all hope that answer would not change. Even at the end of the story.

"Yes! Of course I do."

"May I ask a question?"

"What happened to the little girl? Did she go into the system?"

"Dear I promise I will answer your questions but it's getting late." Regina reached for the lamp.

"This is really helping Emma I promise. I can continue tomorrow night if you wish it?"

Emma nodded.

"let me go brush my teeth and we can go to sleep alright?" she said with a quick kiss to reginas lips.

Regina smiled. Ok she could do this. She could tell Emma about the book tomorrow.

…..

The next morning the sun was shinning in through the tow big windows in reginas room and it was warm as kisses were being felt on her neck and down her shoulders.

"Mmm Emma? Why is it so sunny?" Regina looked up at the clock.

"Crap I'm late. Wait! Its noon!?" Regina turned and looked at Emma.

Who smiled and nodded.

"I wanted you to myself today. Do you mind?" Emma smiled shyly, she was giddy. Regina hadn't seen this in weeks.

"Hm. I guess just this once." She pulled Emma into a heated kiss. She reached her hand under Emmas shirt and was going under her bra when.

"Mom! Ma! Can we have food not I'm hungry." Henry shouted down the hall.

"Uh really kid." Emma fell back on the bed frustrated.

"So henry stayed home too huh?" Emma noticed regina's smile was beautiful this morning. She was beaming. Seemed like the talking had taken the weight of her shoulders.

"yeah I thought we could use a family day. Thought at the moment I am thinking maybe he should have gone to school…" Regina laughed and smacked emma on the arm.

"Don't worry dear, we will have time to play later."

Emma took a shower then came down to regina making silly faces at Henry and him giving them right back across the huge island in the kitchen. Emma leaned against the doorway just taking in the sight of her family. This was all she needed. She didn't need to ever know her birth parents. They didn't matter she had her family right here and nothing would ever tear them apart.


	6. Kiss Me Goodbye

Ch.6

"Emma!" Regina laughed as Emma chased her around the house.

She screamed when Emma caught her.

"Emma! " she lowered her voice, "You are going to wake Henry up."

"Kids catch their parents it's natural regina. He's sleeping though itll be fine." She said as she started to take off Regina's shirt.

"miss swan." Regina laughed.

Emma loved that her laugh was back. It had only been gone for two weeks but she had missed it. Had missed this woman. Regina looked at Emma lost in thought.

"Hey, dear are you alright."

Emma looked up at her.

"Honestly? Yeah. Regina it's so great to hear you laugh again. I … " Emma barely held back the tears that had just risen up threatening to spill over, "I just missed you."

Regina pushed a strand of hair behind Emmas ear.

"I am NEVER going anywhere EVER again." She pulled emma in for a kiss.

Emma pushed regina back into the couch and kneeled down. Reginas eyes went dark and wide.

Emma smiled.

…..

It was 2am. When Emma work up. She found Regina in the kitchen with her robe on and a cup of coffee, and Henrys fairytale book.

"Regina, hey why are you awake. Come back to bed it's more fun. Plus it's lonely without you." She smiled and walked over to the counter leaning sexily across it hoping to intice regina into round number two of the night.

"As much as I want to Emma. I promised you a story. And I might lose my nerve if I don't tell you know. " She took a sip.

"please dear sit down.

Regina placed a cup of coffee and the fairy tale book in front of Emma.

"You wanted to know what happened to the girl. But before I tell you that. Do you trust me?" Regina looked into the saviors eyes this was it.

"With my life." Emma smiled.

"good. Well you are going to think I am mad. But one day when everything unfolds just remember that I love you, I have since the moment I met you. Everything we have had is real, for me. No matter what anyone tells you no matter what you think, I DO love you."

"Read this. It's easier this way. I am going to bed. When you are done come up alright. This is the story you were looking for. It will tell you what became of the girl I raised. It will tell you of how I couldn't fight the darkness and how I left where I am from. Good night dear." Regina kissed emma on the lips. It was passionate, it was breath taking. It was goodbye.


	7. That Kiss

Ch.7 That Kiss.

What was with that kiss?

Emma looked at the book of Fairytales, fairly confused. She opened to a random page Snow White and Prince Charming meeting. She read on through their wedding the Queen's threats.

The queen, she looked like regina. But that was imposible, right? The woman was standing in a hall of hearts. Regina didn't have a heart collection. Emma looked around the room at a loss. Did she really have to finish reading this.

Uh she promised Regina, as weird as this was. Was this a medifore? Why did Henry's teacher have a book with Regina in it.

Emma kept reading till she got to the last page printed on. Emma. Snow and charmings baby's name. Her name. This was just too weird. Did Regina really hand this to her? Was this a joke. She tapped her fingers on the book a few times. Maybe this wasn't real, maybe she was still asleep. Well she could head to bed and find out in the morning.

Emma wandered upstairs thinking Regina would be sitting up waiting.

When she walked in her fiancés bedroom she found the woman up in a sitting position with her head slumped to the side. Clearly she had been trying to wait up for emma and failed.

Emma looked at her lovingly with a quite smile playing acros her face. This woman. Her woman. Forget all the weird fairytale crap. She was loved. She could deal with whatever that mean in the morning.

Emma pulled the book regina had been reading from her hands. She kneeled on the bed lifted Regina which got a grumble moved her under the sheets.

"Emma.. I'm too tired baby…" She was asleep Emma recognized her tone.

"its ok regina, just wanna hold you and go to sleep too." Emma got in turned off the lights and snuggled up behind regina.

…..

Emma awoke to a kiss on her lips. It was just as despret as the last kiss the two had shared the night before. The sun was streaming in yet again lighting up her curls and making her look quite beautiful.

"Sorry Emma, couldn't resist." Regina layed her head on Emmas chest.

Emma started to stroke Regina's hair.

"Dear did you finish the book last night?" Emma could hear how hesitant she sounded.

"Yeah, I don't understand."

Regina sigh and picked up her head to look into Emma's eyes.

She pushed her hair behind her ear. Looked away then back at emma.

"it's real. That's, who I used to be. I thought it would be easier than tell you another story."

"Regina, what are you talking about? You're a politician. Unless you have a box with a heart in it…" Emma cuped her face with a laugh.

Regina's face furrowed.

"I can show you…. If that's what you want." Her voice never wavered.

Emma always thought she had a thing with lieing. She could tell when any person was lieing. Regina wasn't shifting her gaze, wasn't looking reproachful at all. Emma's read: true.

"Wut?" Emma's face grew confused as she pushed to sit up.

"My vault. I can take you there."

"regina…" Emma was starting to panic.

"Dear please take a deep breath. Don't freak out."

"I… Regina… How…"

"MOMS! FOOD!"

Emmas eyes flashed to the door.

"One min. sweetheart we'll be right down." Regina made to get up but Emma grabbed her arm.

"Regina this is… crazy." Regina looked hurt.

"I mean, babe there is no way you are from a fairytale."

"Emma. It's a lot for anyone to believe. But answer me this are you more scared that I might be crazy or more scared that I might be the evil queen?"

"I… need coffee, a run, something." Emma got up threw on a sweatshirt.

"Where are u going?" Emma could hear the slight rise of panic in Regina's voice.

"I just need… " Emma didn't know hot to finish that.

"Ok." Regina said as she threw on her robe and went downstairs to make breakfast.

She could hear the door slam as Emma ran out.

"Where is Ma going mom?" henry looked up at her with such innocence and confusion.

"I don't know sweatheart. But I hope she comes back." Regina put on a brave smile.

"let's make Emma pancakes for when she gets back ok?

Henry smiled and hopped up to help his mom.

…

Emma ran. She ran to the dock. She ran down the beach. This made no sense. She trusted Regina, but how could she believe this story, it was just: crazy.

She arrived back home sooner than she thought. Some of her nervous energy gone. She walked in quietly and Regina and Henry were reading comic books.

"Mom woah Batman did it again! He's a hero!"

Regina smiled as she hugged her boy close.

Emma stood there wanting to speak but not able to get words to come. Regina chose that moment to look up.

"Henry why don't you go take a shower. Me and Emma need to talk ok? Be my big boy."

"fineeeee." Henry marched upstairs like a good boy unawear.

Regina gripped her hands together, then stood and crossed her arms.

"how was your run?"

"um great."

"Miss Lucus is on her way. She will watch Henry today. There is somewhere I need to go… will you come with me?"

….

An hour later they were at regina's family vault.

"Regina you know I hate graveyards, can we make this quick. Emma was holding regina's hand still.

"I know dear thank you for coming though. " Regina smiled sadly. It was over.

She let go of Emma's hand. Put both hands on her fathers graves and pushed. Revieling a set of stairs. She looked back at Emma whose face was full of shock and slight fear.

"Regina, I don't want to go down there…." Emma took a step back.

"You don't have to. I just needed to get something. You can stay up here if you wish."

Regina disappeared down the stairs. It was lighted. Emma didn't want to go down but after Regina being gone for more than 15 min and not responding to her calls she braved it. She was not prepaired.

Glowing boxes lined the walls. She could hear them lightly hum. She saw a room at the back Regina seemed to be doing something.

"Regina…."

Regina looked up.

"Oh I didn't… I thought you wouldn't come down."

There were elegant dresses lined the walls.

Emma froze in place.

"Emma, im not crazy! I promise."

"What are u doing?"

"I… Emma I know know this wont ever work. I was foolish to think it could. It's a sleeping curse."

"For me?" Emma started to shake, was this woman actually telling the truth? Was Regina going to kill her?

"Emma, please breath, Its for me. I can't live in a world where you and Henry aren't apart of mine. I love you so much Emma. "

"Henry knows I love him, doesn't he?" Regina looked down as tears started to fall but her voice did not waiver.

"Regina whatever is wrong I can get you help, I can save you. Don't do whatever your doing."

Regina smiled

"you really are the savior."

"Regina NO!" Regina drank the postion and fell to the floor.


	8. If This is Real

Chp.8

"NO!" Echoed through the halls as Emma grabbed regina. She was unresponsive but was still breathing.

"regina please…wake up."

Her latin goddess just laid there with her skin going white as snow.

Maybe if she would have just played her little game. If she had just told her she believed her, told her she loved her one more time….

Emma carried her past the beating hearts. Up the stairs, to the car. She rushed her to the hospital.

"omg miss swan what happened?!"

"I'm not sure she was rambling about some story and that she loved me and then she just drank this!" she handed the bottle over

"please… please help her."

"we will do everything we can miss swan."

Emma pushed her hands in her hair she was pacing. Wait what was she doing out here? She needed to be with regina.

The doctor stopped her form coming in

"Emma stop we need to run some tests. We have her stable but you will just have to wait a few moments.

"ok…ok but I need to be with her… if she wakes up she cant be alone…"

When she was allowed in she could hear the constant beeping of reginas heart registering on the machine. Her head laid to the side, hands ghost white against her engagement ring.

Emma hadn't stopped crying. She sat down and held Regina's hand.

"Regina, I'm sorry…"sob "this is all my fault, I should have really listened. But fairytales?" She wiped at her face blindly with her other hand.

"Well guess what regina I don't care if you were the evil queen. If you really did rip hearts out. I mean if tha IS true its creepy as shit and I … ok maybe that is terrifying its more terrifying that maybe you had a break and your going crazy but whatever it really is. I will never leave you. I love you. I'm so scared. "

She stopped crying hours later. She had called Ruby and henry had gotten on the phone.

"Ma read to her! I read the story! You're the white knight, the savior your supposed to bring back the happy endings. "

"Kid the real world doesn't work like that, its just a story…"

"Mom kiss her! Just give it a try please!"

"sure kid. But please just be good for Ruby ok?"

Emma hung up the phone.

"Regina if this is real…. Please, please just wake up. I know real like is no fairytale but for you I want to believe its true, because that is easier than believing your really gone."

Emma leaned in caressed her face she couldn't get the words out but she mouthed I love you with all her being. She leaned in and kissed Regina with everything she had.

There was a shockwave.

Regina drew a breath.

"Emma?"

"REGINA!" Emma pulled her into her arms.

Regina gripped back.

"you woke me up…" she chocked back a sob.

"I…guess I did? Which means…"

Emma finished this IS real in her head.

"They'll be coming to kill me." Regina said as she started to shake.

Emma saw a crowd of people forming behind the class.

"You broke the curse."


	9. home

Ch.9

"I destroyed your curse?" Emma looked at Regina dumbfounded.

Regina stroked her face.

"Yes sweetheart, just like you were meant to. We don't have much time…"

Snow and charming came running to the front of the crowd.

"Everyone calm down!" Charming boomed.

"Killing her now wont solve anything" snow jumped in.

Snow said something to charming he nodded and she walked in to Regina's room.

"Emma…" Snows voice was so full of wonder and happiness.

"Mary Margaret? "

Regina sighed.

"Dear that is your mother…. Snow white. My step daughter."

Snow walked over and Emma put a protective arm around Regina.

"I wont let you touch her."

"Emma, calm down. I just wanted to see you. I don't want to kill Regina…"

Regina looked shocked

"and why is that?"

"well I am still alive am I not? Why do you not deserve the same curtsy?"

Regina nodded.

"its ok Emma. She.. won't hurt me." Emma didn't relax her posture though she relaxed her arm slightly.

"Emma I have been waiting a very long time to really talk with you."

"Is all of this real? Woah I just came here to work for a mayor… I need to lie down."

"I'm sorry Emma this is too much for you…." Regina trailed off.

"yeah it is. But I'm not leaving you." Regina looked confused.

"Snow, please let me take Emma home. She needs to lie down. I need to take care of her … and my son." Regina looked pleadingly at Snow.

"Please Snow. I just want to help Emma through this. " Snow looked conflicted but gave in.

"ok but Regina for now for your safety and others you are under house arrest. Until we can talk."

Regina nodded.

Regina struggled to get up, snow grabbed her arm and helped.

"Thanks." Emma scooped her up.

"Emma, I can walk." Emma didn't respond they got home safely with the charmings guiding the way.

And Emma was safe at home in bed with Henry and a very overly protective Regina.


	10. Lock it Away

Snow was holding down the fort with Charming downstairs.

Regina could hear everything they were saying.

"Snow why are we protecting her? And why are we trusting her with Emma?" Charming was very worried since waking up that maybe they should have executed Regina a long time ago.

"David she loves Emma. I don't trust her with anyone else, she tried to kill us, but she loves henry and she loves Emma. She put herself in a sleeping curse because she thought she might lose Emma. I don't know what to think of her to be honest.." Snow let out a long sigh.

Regina hated Snow being here. But she hated the idea of someone killing her and Emma having to deal with that pain more. So she was surviving Snow White's presence.

She however didn't want to hear about them talk about how much they didn't trust her anymore. She got up and crossed the room quietly and locked the door. Henry was off in his room studying as school had not resumed yet since the curse had broke but Regina would not let Henry's school slip because of something she had done, she was also hell bent on keeping everything normal, as normal as she could.

"Regina?" Emma had been awoken by the click of the lock.

"I'm sorry I woke you Emma." Regina walked to the bed and sat down.

"I didn't sleep too well. " She sat up. "I am still worried about what you said. I cant lose you. I cant navigate through all of this."

Regina sighed and took Emma's hand.

"Are you still happy you said yes to me", she locked on Emma's gaze.

"yes."

"Good." Regina smiled easily. "As far as keeping me safe there is something you can do. It might scare you a little though."

"Regina, why? What is it?"

Regina put took Emma's hand and placed it over her heart.

"Take my heart. And hide it for me."

Emma looked at Regina and shook her head.

"Regina, I … I can't take your heart/"

"Emma it's yours anyway. And they cant kill me if I don't have my heart. It won't hurt me much, I must warn you though, I don't know what I will feel without it…."

Her head dropped forward hair falling and covering half of her face.

"you mean you wont love me? Or Henry?" Emma looked like she was breaking.

Regina got really quiet. "I don't know dear. I really don't. My mother didn't…."

"Your mother was horrible Regina. I'm scared, I don't want to hurt you." Emma was on the verge of tears.

"it's selfish of me Regina."

"Emma take my heart. It'll be ok." She nodded her encouragement though she didn't believe it.

Emma lost a tear that quickly ran down the length of her cheek.

"I don't deserve this Emma, to be happy. Probably to be alive but if that is what makes you happy I will do anything. Feel the warm spot? Feel the magic radiating? Want it Emma. Want to possess it. FEEL for it."

Emma did as Regina said and plunged her hand in. Regina had a small grunt of pain.

Another tear slipped down Emma's cheeks.

"I love you." She pulled out Regina's heart. There was another gasp of pain, then she was holding a beating red heart with black cobweb designs across it.

Emma was engrossed with the sight of the heart. It was beautiful. The pattern the black made over the red.

Emma was scared to look up at Regina. She had taken her heart. Would Regina look at her with the same love and affection? Would her face be blank.

She studied the heart for a while.

"Emma… "

"Your heart, its …. Beautiful."

"I did so many terrible things to make it look like that." Her voice sounded strained.

Emma forgot her fear and looked up. Regina's face was pained. She thought she still saw life in her eyes, there was emotion. Or was Regina faking it.

"Regina… can you … can you feel?"

Regina looked down at her heart and up to Emma. A small smile starting to form.

"Not fully… but yes I, I can feel you. It's a little distant but its there." Regina cupped Emma's face.

"we are going to be fine."

A knock came at the door.

"Regina, I made you guys some food. Can you open the door?"

Regina looked at Emma shrugged and went to open it. Snow walked in and almost dropped the plate at the sight of Emma holding a heart.

"Emma! Whose heart is that!?" Snow's heart started to race.

"Snow, calm down it's mine. Emma wanted to see it."

"You, You gave her your heart." Regina nodded.

"Emma put that back she's dangerous! Cora didn't have a heart! Put it back."

"Mary Margaret it's ok, she can still feel. She fine I promise. I need to hide it so no one can hurt her."

Emma pulled the heart into her chest.

"I need to keep her safe."

Regina's non existent heart swelled. Emma did love her.

"Emma, you ripped out a heart?! Regina do you want her to turn out like you!" Snow was once again scared. Regina wasn't done with revenge she was going to ruin Emma.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Snow! I GAVE it to her. Relax I wanted her to have it. You cant control me with it by the way… I protected it from that." She added proud that she had done so.

"but Emma, shes…shes the evil queen she needs to be locked up." Snow glared at Regina.

"by all means Snow lock me up, because that worked so well the last time when you tried to have be executed." She threw back in her face.

Emma held the heart closer.

"Mary Margaret, Regina stop. I want to keep Regina safe that's all. I promise I wont start ripping out more hearts. Please help me find a way to protect it." Her eyes were pleading with her friend the woman who was actually her mother.

Mary Margaret looked between them a few more times.

"ok. But if you make me regret this, Regina I will kill you."

Regina looked her straight in the eyes.

"if Emma or Henry get hurt in the crossfire, I will be begging you too."

Emma's heart clenched in her chest.

Snow looked back at Emma.

"you can't keep it here, or in her vault. Someone will find it. Give it to me. No one will look for it with me." Snow reached out her hand.

"What? No. Emma please. Snow are you mad! Why would I, in any realm trust you again!?"

"Because Regina, What choice do you have? Do you want to risk someone finding it."

Regina glared back.

"What happens when you decide you can't trust me, you don't want me around Emma and that the world would be better if you let another secret _slip, Snow?"_

"I promise on Emma's life, Regina, I will keep it safe. A blood-lock. That way only me or Emma Can open the room. Everyone else in my line is dead. We can put a blood-lock on your vault.

Regina considered this. It could work. She looked at Emma. Then back as Snow.

"ok. But, Emma places it in the room."


	11. We're breaking Free

Emma stood at the precipice of this crazy roller coaster ride of the past few days. What was she doing?

She stood alone down in Regina's vault, the place still gave her the creeps. She stood alone with Regina's steadily beating heart warm in her hands.

How would this keep her safe? If Regina did the bloodlock it would be safer, but Regina wanted to show the faith she had in Emma, the love and the trust.

Emma sighed. No she couldn't risk Regina's heart. If she had taken out Regina's could she do it with another?

Regina waited at the top of her vault with Snow, wringing her hands nervously. Nothing could go wrong, right? Emma just had to place her heart in a box.

This was taking a long time. Regina sighed and glanced over at Snow who was bouncing on the balls of her feet, clearly wanting to get out of here as well.

…

No Emma could not risk Regina's heart. She carefully set it down on the table, next to the box that was meant for it. Emma reached a hand up to her chest

"Just feel the warmth radiating… want it…" She repeated Regina's words before plunging her hand into her own chest.

"Ah." She groaned as she grasped it. Shit this hurt, Regina had been downplaying what it felt like. A few tears of pain rolled down Emma's cheek, but she was determined. She could handle pain. She took a deep breath, and ripped her heart out.

She slightly feel into the table. When she could breath again, she saw that she was indeed holding her beating heart.

She smiled as she had accomplished her mission. She placed the heart in the box. She glanced around for where to hide the other, but she didn't feel safe leaving it here. She wondered…

She hovered the darkened heart over her slightly heaving chest.

"Please work." A sharp pain then when her hand came back to the surface she could feel it beating strongly in her chest.

Could she still feel?

Yes, it was a little muddled but nothing too bad.

She smiled, this would work. Regina would be safe.

…

Emma ascended the stairs to both MM and Regina looking like they were about to pass out.

Regina saw her first, "Emma! Is it done, are you ok?" Regina rushed over to her.

Emma smiled and reached her hand up to Regina's face.

"Hey, look at me, I'm fine."

Regina visibly relaxed into Emma's hand, closing her eyes with an added sigh of relief. Emma was fine.

Snow walked over and put her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Great, let's get out of here and do the bloodlock."

Emma nodded, and grabbed Regina's hand to lead them out of the vault.

Regina took out a knife to prick Emma's finger, to seal the vault with her magic and her blood.

"Oh stings…" Emma looked from her injured finger to Regina's pained face.

Emma shook her head, "Regina it's not _that_ bad I promise."

Regina looked over to Snow glaring at them and cleared her throat.

"Alright let's do this."

Regina took Emma's hand and touched the bleeding finger to the door, while she mumbled the spell.

Snow's eyes glaring at the gentle way Regina's hand touched her daughters,

"So did it work?" She piped up, lifting up on her toes as though it would help her see what was going on.

Regina shrugged her shoulders and put her hand on the door, the longer her hand was there the more what seemed like a hum in the wood seemed to turn into a piercing prick.

"Ah!" Regina pulled her hand back, "yeah, it worked." She said smiling up at Emma.

"Regina are you sure about this? Do you really trust us?" Emma watched Regina's features close.

Regina shrugged, "If you and Henry want me alive, I am fine with this." She smiled.

Emma pulled her into a crushing hug, " Of course we do Regina. Of course we do."

…

The natives were growing restless, so was the former queen. But every time she stepped outside there was someone who wanted a go at her. But she promised she would only use magic for good, for Henry, for Emma.

Henry tried to keep her occupied but there was only so much time that could be wasted with video games and comic books.

Regina sighed, and glanced around the room helplessly. Her world felt like a prison, like when Snow had her locked up all those years ago, though this time was more bearable, she had love. But she was so bored.

Henry looked up from his game. His mother was unhappy. He didn't know what he could do.

"Hey mom?" He pulled on her arm bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Yes sweetheart?" Her eyes changed, they were still sad but her love for Henry started to shine through.

"How would you feel about a vacation?"

Regina's eyebrows furrowed, "Honey you know I can't leave the house…" She looked off out through the windows, trying to reign in her frustration.

"Well yeah in _StoryBrook _but what if we…went somewhere else? Like Boston? It's just three hours Mom, and you have been there before, when you got me right?" Henry had the biggest smile.

Regina pulled her boy to her and kissed his head, "Henry that is very thoughtful, but we have to ask Emma…" after a moment of silence, "Never change sweetheart, please never change." Giving him a final kiss she let him go.

….

Henry had called Emma's cell.

"Ma, it's Mom, I'm really worried about her…"

Emma had seen the despair in Regina's eyes, the woman didn't like to be caged, not that anyone would, but she seemed to have issues that she simply hadn't talked about with Emma. Emma didn't know that she ever would get those stories but knew it had something to do with Cora and Leopold. The way Regina would get lost in thought and stare off as though she didn't occupy her body anymore, Emma hated that look.

"Hey kid, yeah me too, any ideas for our next operation?" They hadn't named it yet, apparently every name Emma had was too obvious.

"Ma what about, we take her out of StoryBrook…" Henry said quickly

Emma paused, that might be a great idea but,

"Kid, is Regina allowed to leave? I mean MM and David…"

"Ma this is our world right? Do their rules, do they even apply? Like you don't have to tell them till were gone."

That sneaky little shit, this is what Regina had been dealing with.

"Hey ok kid, no pulling anything like this on either of your mothers, seriously. Regina raised you better than that…" She pinched the bridge of her nose, " But as it seems to be a worthy cause lets break your mother out tonight. I'll have a plan, pack our bags we're leaving."

…

It was late when Emma got home. Regina was upset. She had really needed someone to talk to but Henry was busy and distant the rest of the evening, and Emma, where was she…

Regina sat up in bed, holding her phone willing with all of her being for Emma to call. Why couldn't she just call Emma and tell her she needed her? Did it really matter if she seemed weak to Emma? Emma loved her.

Yes, it mattered to Regina. She threw her phone at the open closet across the room. Stupid. Stupid Emma Swan, breaking her curse, making her care, making her give away her heart, leaving her alone…

She heard the front door open.

She could hear Emma take off her wet boots the way they squeaked against the floor with the blonds clumsy movements, Regina smiled, some things never change. A small smile started to grace her lips.

The next thing she heard was Emma racing up the stairs then slowing outside their room. She was hesitating, why was Emma hesitating. Regina pulled her knees up to her chest. The door still didn't open, she lay her face down on her knees.

Maybe Emma was done, maybe she didn't want to deal with this anymore…

Finally the door slowly creaked open.

"Regina.." Emma stuck her head in and saw Regina all balled up with slightly shaking shoulders.

"Oh Regina…" Emma sighed. Crossed the room in just a few strides, gently sat on the bed and pulled Regina to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry I was gone all day…"

"Where were … you?" A muffled voice came out from the balled up form.

Emma pulled Regina's shaking hands away from her face.

"Hey." Emma sought out the darker woman's eyes.

Regina looked up with her red rims and glassy eyes.

"Regina how would you… like to build a snowman?"

Emma said with mischief in her voice.

Regina stared at her incredulously.

"Honestly Emma? Where are we going to find snow? You have been watching Frozen too much." Regina shook her head, was Emma really so daft right now.

"Well I hear it might snow in Boston this weekend…" Regina's eyes shot to Emma.

"Emma… But Snow and David…" Emma grinned like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Well, I won't tell if you won't." she stuck up her finger, "Pinky promise?"

Regina's hand flew to her mouth and then she wrapped herself around Emma.

"Really?!" The laughter could almost be heard in her voice. A chance to get away from here, to go where no one knew her, where she really would just be Regina.

"Yes. Henry has been packing all day. I'll load up the car, and well get going. I still have my place in Boston so we'll stay there, trust me it's actually nice, you'll like it…"

Regina gripped her tighter.

….

There bags were all in the trunk, blankets and pillows for the long ride, snacks. Henry was all settled in as Emma got the last and most important thing, Regina.

Regina stood at the front door, afraid to move.

"Come on babe," Emma stuck her hand out for Regina to grab. Regina hadn't even noticed the pet name.

Emma took a step back towards Regina and connected their hands.

"Come on, it will be fine, trust me." That smile, it gave Regina all the courage she needed to start her feet out the door.

Soon enough, they were all buckled in, car started ready to go when…

"Emma?!"

Shit.


	12. Almost out

"Emma?!"

Shit.

Well it could have been worse.

"Hey, Dr. Hopper." Emma greeted him warmly, he was one of the few people who wasn't treating Regina like a complete monster.

"Emma," he looked over and saw Regina, who avoided looking at him but he noticed how she stiffened.

"Archie, Regina is… well she's sick, I am going to take her to a real hospital, she might be…pregnant… " the lies kept getting worse, "and this town isn't safe for her so figured going to doctor whale is not the brightest option… Please don't tell anyone where we have gone alright, it's import…"

Regina's face was red, Henry luckily was already asleep, where was Emma going with this…

"Oh um, congratulations, or maybe, uh Regina." Archie smiled and felt horribly awkward.

"You two have a goodnight." He wandered off.

"Phew that was close…" Emma pulled onto the main street and they quickly approached the town line.

"Dear I am not sure you paid attention in school but how exactly would I be expecting? I have only been sleeping with you, and as far as I am aware, and as I do admit you have many skills, I think I would know if _that_ was one you possessed. Unless, oh gods I cheated on you with some forest man how could I forget" She added the last bit with a laugh.

"Regina, I was in a pinch!" She playfully swatted at Regina's arm then found her hand and lanced their fingers together.

They crossed the town line.


	13. To A Land Without Magic

"Hey Regina, wake up, babe." Emma lightly shook Regina's shoulder.

They were in a high rise garage.

Regina sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Come on I can't carry both you and the kid in." Emma laughed lightly.

Regina slowly got out of the car and grabbed their food bags. They could live tonight without their other things, unless Emma wanted to venture back to the car.

They walked the three of them to the elevator, it was 4am. No one seemed to be awake in the city of Boston. They rode up a few floors. Regina almost fell asleep standing up her head on Emma's shoulder. The ding sounded and Regina begrudgingly opened her eyes. Emma pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Almost there, just down the hall."

Emma was so happy. The last time she was here it was her birthday, it was two years ago. She had hoped for a better year, to not be alone on her birthday again. And as her birthday was approaching and she smiled inwardly as she knew with the boy in her arms, and the gorgeous latina by her side that she would never be alone on her birthday, ever again.

She unlocked the door and deposited Henry on the couch. And flipped on her lights in the kitchen out of habit. She caught Regina glancing around with wide eyes.

"Surprised by my good take?" Emma threw a wink at Regina. Regina rolled her eyes,

"Very well Emma you were right… I do like it." She walked over to the kitchen and started busing herself making some coffee.

"You better hurry up and get out bags before I fall asleep and don't hear you knock dear." Regina added her own wicked wink.

"Though if I am awake… I am sure we could find out if I _really_ like your bedroom." Her face drifted dangerously close to Emma's and Emma knew she needed to get their stuff before she forgot how to function.

She had gotten everything in one trip, she really wanted to get back to see what her fiancé's thoughts were on her bedroom.

She knocked lightly and Regina opened the door, her eyes barely open.

Emma piled the stuff and locked the door.

"Ok madam Mayor, looks like you will have to tell me your thoughts on my bedroom in the morning. Let's get you into bed." Emma turned her around and ushered her back to the bedroom. Regina was out the moment Emma pulled her shoes off and tucked her in.

Emma watched Regina sleep for a moment. The woman was so peaceful. She hoped Regina would be happy here. And if she was? Then what? Would they move back to Boston? Away from Magic, away from her parents. Would they have more children, would her parents visit? She sighed, she needed sleep. She crawled in and put her arm around Regina, who scooted back into her in her sleep.

Yeah they could be happy here, Emma thought as she drifted off to sleep.

_-Nawwww, do they stay?! They are so happy._


	14. Boston Kisses

Regina awoke to the sun light streaming in as though there were nothing to block it. She didn't want to open her eyes, it was too bright, but the warmth felt nice. She felt a hand go through her hair.

"Hey your majesty, good morning."

Regina groaned at the sound of her fiancé. It was going to been the same old day again, trapped in her beautiful home, with her loving family, under house arrest.

No she didn't want to open her eyes, She tried to bury her face under the pillows much to Emma's sudden amusement.

"Hey, come back here." Emma tried to remove a pillow

"stop it."

"Regina, come on you need to eat breakfast Henry wants to go to the park, and we were thinking about going to the movies later or a museum? Or maybe I could take you out tonight?"

Regina looked up from under her tousled hair and stared at Emma, as she came in focus, they were not in her bedroom. She froze. Emma lightly touched her arm.

"Hey we're in Boston remember? You are safe." She leaned in lightly kissing Regina and leaving her breathless.

"And today, you are just Regina." Emma's smile and hair was shinning in the sunlight.

Regina's expression quickly changed from one of confusion to recognition to excitement.

"So what shall we do today?"

Regina looked around, they could go anywhere, do anything. Refocusing on Emma she pulled her back in for a longer kiss, surprising the blond who smiled into the kiss. When she pulled back Emma looked a bit shy.

Henry came running in and jumped on the bed.

"Moms! Let's go! I wanna go to the park!"

Emma rolled her eyes at her son,

Regina laughed, "Emma he inherited your lack of patience."

…..

They spent the whole day at the park, pizza for dinner, and were deciding on if they wanted to see a movie when they realized Henry could barely keep his eyes open.

When they got back to the apartment Regina went to go take a shower while Emma settled their little prince into the couch.

"Hey Henry?" The boy looked up at his blond mother, "would it be alright if I took your mom out tonight? Are you ok with being home by yourself?"

Henry cuddled under the covers, "Yeah Ma that's fine, I'll just be sleeping anyways. Can I go to sleep now?" He closed his eyes happy and exhausted from their big day.

"Of course kid. I'll let you know when we leave and we will leave you my phone and take Regina's." She brushed his hair back and placed a kiss on his forhead, "I love you kid." Henry smiled.

Emma was so excited she walked right into the shower to ask Regina if she wanted to go out.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina smiled.

"I was just thinking, Henry is already for bed and maybe we could go out? Like dancing or to a movie? Your choice?" Emma was so giddy, Regina really would have been fine with staying in but she couldn't let Emma's upbeat mood go to waste.

"Yes dear, that sounds great… now may I finish my shower? Or would you like to join me?" She added an eyebrow raise for good measure.

Suddenly Emma realized Regina was naked and in the shower, with her standing in the door way. She smiled. Henry was asleep.

"Dear yes or no it is getting cold…." Regina pretended to try and close the door.

"Yes," Regina stared at Emma.

"Yes what dear?"

Emma quickly dropped her clothes on the floor and pushed Regina back against the wall in record time.

"I love you." Was the last thing Regina heard before her own moans were swallowed by Emma's kisses.

…

_needed another feel good chapter, Letters From War torn my heart apart..._


End file.
